Pour te protéger de moi
by Paige0703
Summary: La guerre vient de se finir. Harry Potter a enfin vaincu Voldemort, pour de bon cette fois. A St Mangouste il reçoit une lettre qui va bouleverser sa vie. Que dit-elle ? De qui est-elle ? Que va faire Harry par la suite ? Bonne lecture !
1. Un réveil difficile

_**Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile.**_

Ma tête. Elle me fait si mal. Mes paupières. Je n'arrive pas à les soulever. Elles pèsent une tonne. Allez, je dois ouvrir les yeux. Tout est blanc. Où suis-je ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Mes bras sont couverts de bandages. J'essaie de m'asseoir mais c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal. La porte s'ouvre.

- Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Potter. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Heu… Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes à St Mangouste. Je suis le Docteur Simons. Je fais venir un plateau repas, mais avant je dois vous poser quelques petites questions.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Déjà, avez-vous mal quelque part ?

- J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne et j'ai du mal à bouger.

- Bien, je vous ferai parvenir une fiole de potion calmante et une fiole qui permettra de décontracter vos muscles. Maintenant quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ?

Poudlard. Severus et moi. Une année d'entraînement qui nous a rapproché. Les ASPICs. Son départ. Son absence. Le combat. Il été là mais il m'a ignoré. Une semaine d'absence et on aurai dit qu'il m'avait oublié. Que rien ne s'était passé entre nous.

- Le combat contre Voldemort. Je l'ai tué… il me semble. Et puis le trou noir.

- Exactement. Nous sommes aujourd'hui 7 Juillet et cela fait exactement 10 jours que vous êtes dans le coma.

- Dix jours !

- Je vous laisse vous reposer. Le plateau repas ne devrait pas tarder. Vos potions seront avec. Prenez les avec. Je vais prévenir vos amis de votre réveil.

Je viens de fini mon plateau repas quand la porte s'ouvre. Ron, Hermione et la famille Weasley entre.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Harry comment vas-tu ?

- On était si inquiet !

- C'est vrai, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs…

- Doucement les enfants. Je vous rappelle qu'il se réveille à peine. Comment vas-tu Harry chéri ?

- Bien, merci Madame Weasley.

- On ne va pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Il est déjà 18 h 50 et les visites prennent fin à 19h00.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione. On se reverra demain. Au fait je sors quand d'ici ?

- D'après les médecins, tu pourras sortir d'ici deux à trois jours.

Ils me font un résumé de ce qui c'est passé. Déjà l'heure de leur départ. Le temps est passé si vite. J'ai vraiment hâte de sortir de cette hôpital.

- On repassera demain. Repose toi bien.

- Ok, à demain alors.

Ils m'embrassent tous quand Hermione me demande :

- Tu as remarqué que tu as une lettre Harry ?

Je suis son regard, et là, effectivement, sur ma table de nuit se trouve une enveloppe.

- Non, je n'avais pas vu. Merci Mione.

Ils sont tous partis. Je prends l'enveloppe. J'en sors le parchemin. Je reconnais son écriture. Severus. Mon cœur bat à la chamade :

_Harry,_

_Tu as sûrement dû te demander pourquoi j'étais parti aussi longtemps. Une semaine pour être exact. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin de moi… Enfin, tout ça c'est du passé… Tout comme notre histoire…_

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Notre histoire… du passé ? Non ce n'est pas possible… j'ai du me tromper, mal lire… oui ça doit être ça… un erreur…

_Non tu ne t'es pas trompé, tu n'as pas mal lu. Notre histoire ne peut continuer. Un jour tu comprendras, tu verras que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai cru t'aimer, mais je me suis trompé. Je ne ressens rien pour toi. Cela ne pourra jamais être autrement._

Des larmes coulent lentement de mes yeux. Je ne peux pas y croire. Comment cela peut-il être vrai. Je n'y crois pas. Je veux le voir, je veux qu'il me le dise en face.

_Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. Ne compliques pas les choses, je me doutes bien que ça doit pas être facile, mais c'est ainsi. Dans la vie on fait des erreurs, et tu en est une._

_Cela ne sert à rien de t'accrocher, comme je te l'ai dit tout est fini._

_Prends soin de toi, repose toi bien et sois heureux._

_Severus Rogue_

Une erreur… je suis donc une erreur pour lui. Comment peut-il dire ça. Après tout ce qu'on à vécu ensemble. Je ne peux pas croire que tout était faux. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il jouait la comédie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne ressent rien. Tout ceci n'est pas vrai. Non, ce n'est pas possible… pas possible…

Les larmes coulent en un flot continu. Mon corps entier semble vouloir crier ma souffrance. Je suis secoué de sanglots. Après quelques heures de larmes, je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscient.


	2. Comment une décision…

_**Chapitre 2 : Comment une décision…**_

Je suis à peine conscient de tous ce qui m'entoure. J'ai trop mal. Tout le monde me félicite pour ma victoire alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de tous avoir perdu ? Je suis enfin retourner chez Sirius, enfin chez moi je veux dire. Sirius me l'a légué après sa mort.

Je me sens si seul. Personne ne semble voir que je souffre. De tout façon je ne veux voir personne Je veux juste qu'on me laisse. Je suis seul dans ma maison. Kreattur travail toujours à Poudlard, même si se sont les vacances.

Remus vit avec Tonks. Je suis donc seul. Sans toi. Severus. Personne ne semble savoir où tu es. Pourquoi être parti loin de moi. C'était donc vrai. Tu ne m'aimes pas… ou tu ne m'aimes plus. Dans tous les cas tu m'as abandonné. Tu m'as rejeté moi et mon amour. J'avais tellement à t'offrir.

J'aurais du plus profiter de tes étreintes, de tes baisers, de toi… de nous. De nouvelles larmes s'écoulent lentement. Cela fait cinq jours que j'ai lu ta lettre. Je la garde précieusement comme le souvenir de notre amour. Cet amour fini avant d'avoir pu réellement s'épanouir. J'ai décidé de partir. Je vais aller en France.

Je m'achèterai une petite maison en pleine campagne isolée du reste du monde, le plus loin du monde de la magie. Mes bagages sont prêts. Un mot est posé en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Un seul mot qui résume tout :

_" Pardon "_

Pardon de partir sans prévenir. Pardon de tout avoir garder pour moi. Pardon de vous faire souffrir. Pardon pour tous…pardon et encore pardon. J'espère vraiment que vous pourrez me pardonner. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je rétréci mes affaires, les glissent dans ma poches, sort de la maison et… adieu.

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_19 Juillet_

_Mais où est passé notre héro ?_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_24 Juillet_

_Harry Potter est introuvable ?_

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_31 Juillet_

_Un joyeux anniversaire à notre héro fantôme._

Pendant ce temps au cœur de la France, à deux kilomètres d'un petit village, se trouve un jeune homme brun de 18 ans. Assis sur un banc, dans un jardin près d'un petit lac, le jeune brun aux yeux émeraude essai t'oublier. Il est parti sans se retourner. N'utilise plus la magie de peur d'être repéré et change d'apparence pour aller au village pour faire ses courses. Pourtant sa demeure est entourée de barrières magiques des plus puissantes.

Notre jeune Harry Potter, se prénommant Chris Renoir pour les villageois du coin, tente t'oublier son amour. Au début il s'attendait à voir débarquer Hermione, Ron ou même Dumbledore ou Remus. Mais non, rien, personne…

Ses yeux ne pétillent plus. Ils sont fatigués d'avoir trop pleurés. Ils ont perdu leurs éclats. Sa joie de vivre s'est envolée à St Mangouste après la lecture des adieux de Sev… de son Sev. Son amour, sa joie, sa gaieté tous cela appartient au passé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Il n'a pas pu disparaître. Bon sang, je pensais qu'il serait revenu depuis le temps !

- Mione, on l'a cherché partout. Calmes-toi…

- Non, on ne la pas chercher partout. Là où il est on n'a pas cherché ! Et où est-il partir ?

Je ne comprends pas ! Il était enfin débarrasser Voldemort et il allait pouvoir vivre pleinement son amour avec Severus, sans se cacher, alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Mione, je ne sais pas. Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait être avec Rogue ? Après tout lui aussi est introuvable.

- Je vais en parler à Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre…


	3. … peut affecter plus d'une personne

_**Chapitre 3 : … peut affecter plus d'une personne.**_

Dans un manoir en Écosse, un homme tente d'oublier son chagrin. Pour cela il c'est enfermé dans son laboratoire et coupe, émince, pille et épluche, ingrédients après ingrédients. Le professeur Rogue ne c'est plus montré depuis la défaite de celui qu'il avait du, autrefois, appelé Maître.

Un petit retour en arrière est maintenant plus que nécessaire, mes chers lecteurs :

**OOOoooOOOoooFLASH-BACKoooOOOoooOOO**

Samedi 20 Juin

- Allez debout paresseux !

- Oui, deux minutes Sev… suis fatigué…

- C'est pas parce que ta dernière épreuve d'ASPIC était hier que tu peux faire la grasse mat' comme ça. Il est plus de 11 h 00 je te signale.

- Bon je me lève, t'a gagné…

Harry sort doucement des draps et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Après une douche celui-ci rejoins son cher et tendre dans le salon. Le déjeuner à peine commencer que :

- Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sev ?

- Il m'appelle. Je dois y aller. Je reviens le plus vite possible. T'inquiètes…

Un baiser. Une étreinte. Des "je t'aime" à peine murmurer et le professeur des potions s'en va.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Vous m'avez appelé maître…

- Oui mon petit serpent, je t'ai appelé. Est-tu prêt à prouver une fois de plus ta fidélité envers moi Severus ?

- Oui maître, je suis prêt.

- Dans ce cas j'ai un cadeau pour toi. La bataille finale aura lieu Samedi prochain. Oui j'envahirai Poudlard et prendrai enfin la vie de notre jeune Potter. C'est là que tu interviens. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour s'assurer de ma protection. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

- Je serais honoré de vous aider maître.

- J'en étais sur. Tu es le plus fidèle et le plus fiable de mes mangemorts, c'est pourquoi je vais faire de toi un vampire Severus. Le jour du combat tu devras t'interposer, et recevoir à ma place les éventuels sortilèges de mort qui me seraient dirigés. Je pense que c'est inutile mais prudence est mère de sûreté…

Quelques heures plus tard :

- Je vois Severus. Je vous remercie de l'information. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci. Je me débrouillerais pour trouver mes repas. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'en prendrais pas à vos chers élèves…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela Severus. Que comptez vous dire à Harry ?

- Rien. Je retourne dans mon manoir. Il restera évidement ici. Il pensera juste que je suis en mission. Après le combat je verrais bien. Je lui expliquerais tout dans une lettre. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que je suis devenu, vous avez compris, il ne doit rien savoir !

- Très bien. Je ne suis pas pour que vous lui cachiez la vérité mais faites.

**OOOoooOOOoooFIN DU FLASH-BACKoooOOOoooOOO**

Notre cher professeur Rogue est donc devenu un vampire. Ne supportant pas sa condition et pensant protéger son amour, il a donc décidé de se cacher. Pour protéger son Harry.

- Oh Harry, tu me manques tellement ! Où es tu passé ? Pourquoi es-tu partir ! Je pensais garder un œil sur toi, mais tu as disparu. Même tes amis ne savent pas où tu te caches… Je ne voulais pas t'enchaîner à moi. Je suis vieux, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut, un mangemort, un meurtrier et maintenant un vampire… Tu seras mieux sans moi, tu pourras enfin trouver le bonheur. Je veux juste te protéger de moi et de tout ce que je représente. J'espère que là où tu es tu peux le comprendre. Pardonne ma faiblesse. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire en face… Je n'aurais jamais pu te regarder dans les yeux et te dire que tout ai fini. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de voir des larmes apparaître aux coins de tes yeux en sachant que j'en étais la cause. Pardon mon amour… pardon…

Des larmes de regrets coulaient désormais des yeux remplis de tristesse du professeur le plus cruel que Poudlard n'ai connu. Et dire que certains élèves pensent qu'il n'a pas de cœur…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Je suis désolé miss Granger, mais je ne peux vous le dire.

- Mais professeur, j'ai besoin de voir le professeur Rogue ! J'ai besoin de savoir si il sait où est Harry !

- Non, il ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait…

- Même pas vous ?

- Un bonbon au citron miss ?

- Vous le savez alors ! Où est-il ?

- Du thé peut-être ?

- Un indice au moins, j'ai besoin de le retrouver. Je veux comprendre pourquoi il est parti. S'il vous plait !

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais vous demander de partir. J'ai du courrier à faire. J'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de Madame Maxime. Ça fait longtemps… Bonne journée mademoiselle.

- Bonne…

Un sourire apparaît finalement sur le visage de Hermione et les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent un peu plus.

- Bonne journée professeur et merci.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

- Je sais où il est ! Ça y est je le sais !

- Non, c'est vrai ? Comment t'as su ? Il est où ?

- Du calme Ron. Je suis allais voir Dumby et lui ai demandé où était Rogue. Bien sur il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Alors je lui ai dit que je devais le voir pour lui demander si il savait où Harry se cache. Il m'a répondu que Rogue l'ignore, que personne ne le sait. Je lui ai demandé "même pas vous ?" et il m'a proposé un bonbon au citron… Quand je lui ai demandé où il était il m'a proposé du thé… Je lui ai finalement demandé un indice, de m'aider quoi, il m'a finalement congédier en prétextant vouloir écrire une lettre à Madame Maxime pour prendre de ses nouvelles soi disant ! Tout est clair ! Tu comprends !

- Tu veux dire qu'en ce moment même il se trouve avec Madame Maxime, qu'ils prennent le thé en mangeant des bonbons aux citrons ?

- Mais non ! Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Madame Maxime est la directrice de Beauxbâtons ! Et où se trouve Beauxbâtons ?

- En France. Pourqu… En France ! Il est en France, c'est ça ?

- C'est-ce que je pense. Mais où exactement, je l'ignore.

- Comment tu vas faire pour le localiser ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais foi de Gryffondor je l'aurais…

- Là-dessus je te fais confiance Mione !


	4. Que les recherches commencent !

**_Chapitre 4 : Que les recherches commencent !_**

Quelques jours plus tard. Pendant qu'en France notre jeune héro fait tous pour passer inaperçu, quelque part en Angleterre une jeune brunette n'a pas une seconde à elle. Recherches sur recherches, la petite Hermione Granger, futur madame Weasley, met tous ses neurones en marchent. Son but ? Retrouver ce petit fugueur qu'est-ce Harry Potter !

- Alors Mione tes recherches, elles avancent ?

- Ron, je t'adore, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de m'interrompre et que tu réfléchissais aussi ! Bon sang, si tu étais Harry Potter, le héro du monde de la magie, où irais-tu ?

- Le connaissant, sûrement pas dans une grande ville.

- C'est-ce que je pense. Il a du changer d'identité aussi mais il reste quand même un zone immense à couvrir. J'y arriverais jamais…

- Mais non ma chérie ! Ne te décourages pas. Personne n'est plus intelligent que toi… Je sais que tu le retrouveras. J'ai confiance en toi ma puce.

- Merci Ron. J'espère que tu as raison.

Les secondes. Les minutes. Les heures. Tous passent si vite et si lentement à la fois. Les jours. Les semaines. Le mois d'Août touche presque à sa fin. Cela fait exactement 46 jours que Harry Potter c'est installé en France.

L'alarme. Quelqu'un entre dans ma propriété. Je sors. Un voisin ? Le facteur ? Non, pas à 17 h 00 ! Qui ? J'arrive au portail. Il y a effectivement une personne qui m'attend.

- Toi ?

- Oui Harry, c'est moi. Heureuse de te revoir.

- Merci. Je le suis aussi… Entre.

Nous traversons le jardin. Direction le salon. Je n'en reviens pas. Comment…ici… je pensais avoir tirer un trait sur mon passé, dis adieu à Harry Potter…

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Ne sous-estime jamais l'intelligence d'une miss-je-sais-tout! Ne sous-estime jamais une Gryffondor! Ne me sous-estime jamais Harry, tu entends !

- Hermione, c'est bon… calme toi !

- Putain Harry, en plus tu me demandes de me calmer ! T'es parti sans une explication, tu nous a laissé. Tu as pensé à Ron, à Remus, à moi, à …à tes amis. Et Severus alors ! Lui aussi tu l'a oublié ! Je croyais que vous vous aimiez, bon sang. Tu m'avais dis qu'après la guerre vous deviez vivre ensemble ! Que c'est-il passé pour que tu partes comme un voleur ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Mione…Tu ne sais pas…

Les larmes que je tentais de retenir coulent à flot, inondant mon visage. Hermione vient s'asseoir près de moi et me prends dans ses bras? Que ça m'a manqué. Elle m'a manqué.

- Explique moi. Dis moi ce que je ne comprends pas Harry. Aide-moi. Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Déjà avant ton départ tu n'avais pas le moral. Ne me sous-estime pas, je vois plus de choses que tu le crois, je comprends plus de choses que tu peux le penser. Je vois bien que tus soufres. Dis moi ce qui te fais tant souffrir… dis le moi, je suis ton amie…

- Mione… je…Attends un instant je reviens.

Je cours dans ma chambre. Après tout si elle est venue jusqu'ici c'est qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop de les avoir lâchement abandonné. Je prends la lettre, les adieux de Severus et retourne au salon. Je m'installe à nouveau à ses côtés.

- Tu te souviens du jour où je me suis réveillé, tu m'a fais remarqué que j'avais une lettre. La voici. Tiens, lis-la…

Je la lui tends. Elle me regarde un peu étonnée mais fini par la prendre. Je la vois commencer sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans la lettre je vois ses yeux qui s'écarquillent, quelques larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux noisette. Elle lève finalement la tête.

- Harry… mais qu'est-ce que… Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Après la semaine où il a été absent tout à changer. Je ne l'ai revu que pendant la bataille et on aurait dit qu'il m'évitait. J'ai pensais que je devais dérailler, après tout, tout étais sans dessus dessous. Et quand je me suis réveillé il y avait cette lettre, aucune explication. J'ai pensais que je le reverrais à la sortie, je voulais qu'il me le dise en face, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir. J'ai préféré partir… tu comprends, je ne savais plus où j'en été… je pensais qu'en tirant un trait sur mon passé je pourrais m'en sortir, mais rien ne va. Je pense sans cesse à lui. J'avais peur de revenir après être parti comme ça. Pardonne moi Mione, s'il te plait…

- T'inquiètes pas, personne ne t'en veux…On veux juste que tu rentres. Si tu veux je t'aiderai à le revoir. Je ferrais tout pour que vous vous rencontriez, même sans son accord. Je te le promets, je suis là…

- C'est vrai ? Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras faire ça ? Le retrouver… faire que je puisse le voir ?

- Oh oui, Harry… je te l'ai dit, ne me sous-estime pas. J'ai même une petite idée qui est en train de grandir… Je te fais la promesse que tu auras ton explication. Mais avant Harry, rentrons chez nous tu veux bien. Rentre avec moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras.

- Bien sur que je rentre. Je ne veux plus rester loin de vous.

Elle m'aide à rassembler mes quelques affaires. Me revoilà monde de la magie. Harry Potter le retour II. Quand à toi Severus, prends garde à toi, Hermione Granger est à tes trousses, si j'étais toi je ferais très mais très attention !


	5. La chasse au Severus est ouverte !

**_Chapitre 5 : La chasse au Severus est ouverte !_**

Je n'en reviens pas, je pensais avoir quitter le monde de la magie pour de bon. Je voulais oublier Severus, et me voilà de retour, justement pour le retrouver. Il est la raison de mon départ et de mon retour.

C'est Hermione qui nous fait transplaner. On arrive devant une petite maison que je n'ai jamais vue.

- Ron et moi avons emménagé ici un peu après ton départ. On ne pouvait vivre chez les parents de Ron indéfiniment. Viens, Ron va être surpris. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu que j'allais te chercher aujourd'hui.

On entre enfin. J'entends la voix de Ron :

- Mione c'est toi ?

- Oui Ron. Viens voir…

Une porte s'ouvre à ma droite et Ron apparaît enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qui… Harry ? C'est bien toi ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? Je…

- Salut Ron. Content de te revoir et… désolé d'être parti…

Il me serre dans ses bras et me dit :

- T'inquiètes vieux frère. Tu es revenu, c'est le principal.

- On ne va pas rester dans l'entrée. Allons dans le salon.

Nous allons dans la pièce où Ron se trouvait avant notre arrivée. Hermione explique rapidement la situation. Elle lui montre la lettre, Ron est aussi étonnée que l'a été Hermione. Elle lui explique ensuite qu'elle a l'intention d'arranger une rencontre entre moi et Severus, même si ce dernier n'est pas vraiment au courant.

- Si tu as besoin de moi Mione, je suis ton homme…

- Ça Ron, je le savais déjà… Non, sérieusement si j'ai besoin de toi je te le dirais. J'ai déjà ma petite idée, et honnêtement, il n'y a aucune raison que ça loupe.

Le 1er Septembre arrive finalement Hermione a décidé de devenir médicomage et Ron doit prochainement passer des essais pour entrer dans une équipe de quidditch.

A Poudlard c'est je jour de la rentrée. Moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ma vie. Hermione me conseille d'attendre et de voir après ma peut-être rencontre avec Sev.

Ce soir nous ne serons que Ron et moi. Hermione doit aller à St Mangouste, sous futur lieu de travail pour une réunion de pré rentrée ou un truc dans ce genre. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop écouté.

20 h 00. Les premières années font leur entrée. Après l'habituelle chanson du choixpeau et la répartition des élèves, Dumbledore fait son discours. A la fin de celui-ci, les mets apparaissent sous les yeux étonnés de nos tous nouveaux arrivants.

Si on regarde de plus près, on pourra remarquer la présence de Remus Lupin comme futur professeur de DCFM, la présence de notre adoré maître des potions (et oui encore une année à enseigner à des cornichons sans cervelles) et, une peu plus à sa droite, se trouve une nouvelle arrivante. Une jeune brunette et en effet assisse à côté de notre infirmière. Qui est-elle ? Il S'agit tout simplement de notre chère Hermione Granger. La raison de sa présence ? Elle va commencer ses études de médicomage auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Notre jeune amie lance de fréquent coût d'œil à son ancien enseignent. Celui-ci semble en effet plus pâle que dans son souvenir et ne touche pas à son assiette. Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu un grand appétit, mais de là à ne rien manger. Y aurait-il un mystère à résoudre ? En tout cas notre petite détective surnommée miss-je-sais-tout ou encore Celle-Qui-Résoud-Toutes-Les-Énigmes est sur le coup.

Le repas fini, tout le monde se lève. L'heure su couvre feu va bientôt arriver. Hermione s'approche discrètement du professeur Rogue.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre vos babillages.

- Vous ne pourrez pas me fuir longtemps, foi de Gryffondor j'aurais ma discussion. Sur ce, bonsoir Monsieur.

Celle-ci lui tourne le dos et part d'un pas décidé, laissant derrière elle un Severus un peu surpris des propos et de l'attitude de son ancienne élève.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Ron qui s'entraîne avec l'aide de Harry. Harry s'ennui et ne pense qu'a Severus. Et Hermione peaufine son plan. Laissant planer le mystère autour d'elle. Dumbledore déguste des bonbons aux citrons. Rusard ne pense qu'à créer de nouveaux instruments de tortures pour les colles des élèves. Rogue retire des points et distribue des colles à la pelle. La routine quoi.

Pourtant un soir à l'infirmerie, un évènement se prépare. Il est plus de 23 h 00, le couvre feu est donc dépassé, mais un intrus entre dans l'infirmerie. Qui est-ce ?

- Pompom vous êtes là.

L'infirmière en chef sort de son bureau.

- Justement je vous attente. Avez-vous quelques problèmes depuis votre dernière visite ? Des étourdissements ?

- Non tous à l'air d'aller si on oublie que je me nourrie de sang.

- Je vois. Voici vos repas, vous avez de quoi tenir la semaine. N'oubliez pas de me prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Oui bien sûr. Au revoir Pompom.

Cette dernière décide qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher, son dernier patient partit. La pièce est donc vide. Que vous croyez! Sortant de son bureau, notre futur médicomage n'a rien loupé de la scène venant de se dérouler. Les neurones en marchent, celle-ci assemble les dernières pièces du puzzle. On pourrait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles ou encore entendre les rouages de son cerveau. Décidant qu'il était tant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions, elle décide de se diriger vers le lieu qu'évite en général les personnes saines d'esprit : les cachots.

Toc toc toc. La porte s'ouvre finalement laissant apparaître un Severus Rogue des mauvais jours. Qui ose venir le déranger, à cette heure-ci, dans ses cachots !

- Que me voulez miss Granger.

Celle-ci entre sans attendre la permission.

- Mais allez-y entrer donc.

- Merci, que c'est aimable de votre part.

- Vous avez trente secondes avant que je vous mette à la porte. Allez-y.

- Je sais que vous êtes un vampire.

Celui-ci semble ne pas avoir compris le dernier mot.

- Qui vous l'a dit ? Et en quoi est-ce votre problème ?

- Personne ne ma l'a dit. J'admets avoir entendue votre conversation, à l'instant avec Madame Pomfresh, j'en suis désolé croyez moi. Et ceci est mon problème à partir du moment où une personne qui m'est cher en est affectée. Cette personne étant Harry. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de lui, un brun aux yeux émeraude, il a vaincu Voldemort et vous étiez même ensemble pendant un certain temps…

- Que me voulez vous ?

- Ce que je veux ? Je vous croyais intelligent. Je veux que vous parliez à Harry. Il se demande pourquoi vous l'avez lâchement abandonnée. Il est parti pour vous oublier, mais il en est incapable. Il vous aime toujours, même après ce que vous lui avez fait. Il ne mérite pas que vous l'ignoriez comme vous le faîte !

Plus las que jamais, Severus laisse pour la première fois tomber son masque de froideur. Sa laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je l'ai fait pour lui. Il mérite mieux que moi.

- C'est à lui de choisir il me semble. Acceptez vous de le voir ?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je m'en vais de ce pas lui dire ce que je viens d'apprendre. Bonsoir.

- Non ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne ma condition. Pas ça. Je…

- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que je l'aime. Il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé.

- Ce n'est plus une erreur. Oui, il m'a montré la lettre. Si les rôles étaient inversés, aimeriez vous qu'il parte sans vous dire la vérité ?

- Non je… Ce n'ai pas pareil… je…- Soit vous acceptez de le voir et vous lui dites la vérité, soit c'est moi qui le fait. A vous de choisir. Je vous laisse réfléchir. J'aimerais avoir votre réponse demain dans la matinée de préférence. Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive. Bonne nuit.

Celle-ci prit congé. Tout se déroule à merveille. Un sourire aux lèvres, Hermione voit enfin la lumière au bout d'un tunnel pourtant sombre. Ils seront bientôt ensemble. Voilà ce que pense la brunette en quittant les cachots.

Le petit déjeuner. Les hiboux et l'habituel courrier. Une chouette dépose une lettre dans l'assiette de Hermione. Celle-ci s'en saisis. Ses mains tremble légèrement.

_J'accepte de le voir. Dites moi quand et où, je serais prêt._

_Severus Rogue_

Un sourire illumine le visage de la futur Madame Weasley. Elle fait apparaître une plume et griffonne sur un bout de parchemin :

_Cette après-midi je vous emmènerai le voir. _

_Vous avez fait le bon choix, pour vous comme pour lui._

_Hermione Granger. _

D'un coup de baguette magique le parchemin arrive dans l'assiette du professeur Rogue. C'est aujourd'hui que tout se jouera, ce mercredi, cette après-midi. Les dés sont jetés. La balle est dans le camp de Severus désormais. Hermione à remplit son rôle.

14 h 00. L'heure tant attendu par Hermione et Severus. Ceux-ci se retrouvent à l'entrée de Poudlard.

- Allons-y Miss Granger.

- Je vais devoir vous faire transplaner. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, faite.

Le transplanage fait, ils arrivent enfin. Harry, lui, ne se doute pas de se qui l'attend. Comment va-t-il réagir à cette visite surprise ? Severus lui apportera-t-il les réponses à ses questions ?

- Je vais vous laisser, cela vaut mieux. Une fois entrée, c'est la première porte sur votre droite.

- Comment savais vous qu'il y sera ?

- Tout simplement parce que je lui ai demandé de venir, que j'arriverais à 14 h 00. Mais si vous voulez, je peux aller vérifier…

- Non ça ira.

Severus pénètre enfin dans la maison. Première à droite. Il reste quelques secondes devant la porte du salon. Il ouvre lentement la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte :

- Mione, je voulais… Severus ?


	6. Dis moi seulement pourquoi ?

**_Chapitre 6 : Dis-moi seulement pourquoi ? ou L'heure des explications._**

Harry venait de se retourner en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il voulait absolument savoir où Hermione en était. Quand pourrait-il enfin voir son Severus. Pourtant en se retournant, ce n'est pas Hermione qui est sur le pas de la porte, mais c'est lui, celui qu'il attend depuis un moment déjà. Severus est enfin là…

- Harry je…

- Elle a réussi… Entre et assis-toi.

Une fois tous les deux installé, face à face, devant une tasse de thé, le plus jeune des deux commence.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- De quoi parle tu ?

- Hermione. Comment a-t-elle réussi à te convaincre de venir me voir ? Elle a vraiment du être convaincante…

- On va dire qu'elle a su trouver les arguments. Je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien.

- Tu penses réellement que je vais bien ? La seule chose qui me fait tenir, c'est la promesse que Hermione m'a faite ! C'est Hermione qui est venu me chercher et qui ma persuader de revenir dans le monde de la magie… elle a promis qu'elle m'aiderai… si je tiens le coup c'est juste pour cela…

Des perles salées coulent doucement sur le visage de notre jeune héro. Celui-ci fait tout pour conserver son calme. La conversation ne fait que commencer et il ne veut pas gâcher tous les efforts de Hermione.

- Harry je… Qu'elle est cette promesse que miss Granger t'a faite ?

- Elle a promis qu'elle ferait tous pour que je puisse te voir et avoir des explications sur… enfin sur ce qui c'est passé la semaine de ton absence, ta lettre et le fait que personne n'a su me dire où tu te trouvais à la suite du combat. Je veux des réponses Severus. Il me semble que je les mérite, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je… Je suis désolé Harry. Crois moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, bien au contraire… Je te le promets !

- Je veux bien te croire. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé pendant la semaine où tu as été absent. Je t'ai attendu pendant des heures. Dumbledore ne voulait pas me répondre. Puis les jours on commençaient a passés… Tu te rends compte que j'avais peur ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Étais-tu blessé ? Tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles Sev ! Alors ? Explique moi… s'il te plait.

- Comme tu la sais le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait appelé. Il avait une mission pour moi. Il… il m'a enfin… je devais m'interposer entre lui et d'éventuelle sortilèges de mort…

- Attends mais tu aurais pu mourir !

Harry venait de se lever d'un bond, faisant légèrement sursauter son vis-à-vis.

- En fait… non, je ne serais pas mort. Il y a autre chose que tu ne sais. Je… je suis… Je ne peux pas. C'est trop Harry, ne me demande pas ça…

Harry n'en revenait pas de voir Severus bégayer. Ce dernier se tordait les mains lui qui d'ordinaire savait si bien garder son self-control. Harry se décida de changer de place. Une fois installer a côté de Severus, il posa une main sur celles de l'ancien mangemort, essayant ainsi de l'apaiser.

- C'est si grave ? N'ai pas peur… je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon si tu ne me le dit pas, j'irai voir Hermione, et même si elle n'ai pas au courant je sais qu'elle trouvera la réponse. Bien sûr ça ira plus vite si tu me le disais…

- La raison pour laquelle je ne serai pas mort même si j'avais été frappée par un avada, c'est que je le suis déjà… Il a fait de moi un vampire… Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi… Je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ma condition. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas revenu après mon entrevue. Je suis retourné dans mon manoir. C'était mieux ainsi.

Dire que Harry n'en revenait pas était un euphémisme. Severus lui c'était levé et regardé le jardin, pas la fenêtre. Harry lui était toujours installé sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant :

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, mais si tu veux je vais répéter : tu es un idiot ! Tu ne t'ai pas dit un instant que je ne voulais pas te quitter ? Tu ne t'ai pas soucié de ce que je pensais ? Encore une fois tu as agi à me place sans me demander mon avis ! Mais putain je t'aime Sev ! Que tu sois un vampire, un loup-garou, un troll ou bien un gnome, je m'en fous je t'aime. Quand est-ce que tu vas l'accepter.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait fini par se lever et avait rejoints son interlocuteur. Il était désormais face à face.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que tout cela implique Harry. Je suis un vampire maintenant. Seule une personne peut vivre avec moi et pour cela il ou elle doit devenir mon calice…

- Ton calice ?

- Oui. C'est la personne dont je me nourrirais, grâce à son sang, et cela pour le reste de l'éternité. La personne devenant le calice d'un vampire devient lui aussi immortel, pour rester avec son vampire. Bien évidement le vampire sera le dominant du couple. Une fois par jour il se nourrira. Un lien se créé entre les deux ce qui permet au vampire de ressentir les besoins, les émotions de son calice. Ce n'est pas une chose facile de devenir calice Harry. Cela implique beaucoup, et une fois le lien créer, on ne peut revenir en arrière… sauf par la mort. Un vampire moura si on lui coupe la tête… Tu comprends que je voulais t'épargner tout ceci ! Je voulais te protéger de moi, de ce que je suis devenue… J'ai cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi…


	7. Laisse moi t'aimer

_**Chapitre 7: Laisse moi t'aimer**_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Un vampire. Il s'attendait à beaucoup mais sûrement pas à ça. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait voulu le protéger, cela partait vraiment d'une bonne intention.

- Je vois. Maintenant je comprends c'est pour cela que tu as préféré rompre avec moi… la lettre c'est pour cela, n'es-ce pas ?

Severus hoche finalement la tête, après quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu m'aimes toujours alors ?

- Bien sur que je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer.

- Très bien dans cas je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêches de faire de moi ton calice. Savoir que je pourrai passer le reste de l'éternité avec toi, avec l'homme de ma vie… tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'en serais ravi !

- Tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu deviendras immortel et que tu perdras tous les gens que tu aimes. Tu les verras tous mourir Harry ! Pourras-tu le supporter ? Perdre tes amis : Hermione, Ron, Remus… tous les gens que tu aimes finiront pas mourir un jour où l'autre… Penses-tu sincèrement que tu pourras vivre avec leur perte ? Que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix ? Je te l'ai dit, une fois le lien forger, par de retour en arrière possible ! Alors Harry, es-tu toujours aussi sur de toi ?

- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le jeune Gryffondor finit pas ancrer ses yeux dans ceux du professeur de potions.

- Cela ne change rien à ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne suis pas une girouette. Je t'aime et je sais qu'avec toi je suis prêt à ton supporter, je pourrais y survivre avec ton soutien. Je suis prêt à tous pour toi. Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! Moi je serai prêt à devenir ton calice. La question étant est-ce que toi tu es prêt à ce que je le deviennes ? Pourras-tu me supporter aussi longtemps ? Ne finiras-tu pas par te lasser ? M'aimes tu as ce point là Sev ?

- Oui je t'aime à ce point. Oui je serais heureux que tu devienne mon calice. Je t'ai l'ai dit j'ai peur pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de devenir mon calice. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ton chagrin. Je tiens trop à toi…

- Mais Sev, mon bonheur c'est toi. Je n'imagine pas me vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne me rejette pas, ça fait un peu plus de deux moi qu'on est plus ensemble, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas pris dans tes bras, que tu ne m'a pas embrassé… S'il te plaît ne m'abandonne plus. Tu es là et je ne veux plu te perdre, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre une deuxième fois…

Harry fini pas se blottir dans les bras de son peut-être futur vampire. Après quelques minutes enlacées, Severus s'écarte doucement de Harry pour s'emparer des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Leur premier baiser après des jours de séparation, des heures et des heures de larmes, des semaines à se demander si l'autre le vie mieux…

- Harry, je ne te le demanderais qu'un fois, alors réfléchie bien : veux tu réellement être mon calice et rester avec moi pour le reste de l'éternité, avec tout ce que cela implique ?

- Sev, l'aime moi t'aimer… je veux être ton calice et je suis sûr de moi ! Je ne souhaite rien de plus qu'être avec toi à jamais. Ne doute pas de moi, de mon amour… Je t'aime alors laisse moi te le prouver. Je veux plus que tout au monde être ton calice.

- Je t'aime et je serais plus qu'honorer de t'avoir comme calice. Harry. Pardonne moi i je t'ai fait mal.

- Tu es tout pardonné mon amour…

Par un autre baiser, il scelle une promesse d'amour, la base de leur avenir. Ils se sont enfin retrouvés. Dans ce baiser plus que passionné, il se promette une vie à deux, un avenir commun, faites de joie. Dans ce baiser ils y mettent tous leurs espoirs, leur bonheur de se redécouvrir, mais ils veulent aussi effacer les peines de l'autres, lui montrer qu'il ne sera plus seul. A deux la vie est mieux…


	8. Merci Hermione

_**Chapitre 8 : Merci Hermione.**_

Installés confortablement sur le canapé, Harry dans les bras de son amour, ils profitent de leur retrouvaille.

- Au fait Sev, quand est-ce que je deviendrais ton calice ?

- Si tu veux bien, tu rentreras avec moi à Poudlard et on fera ça ce soir.

- Je suis pour. Par contre, il faudrait que je vois Hermione avant pour la remercier. Après tout sans elle on n'en serai pas là. C'est elle qui m'a retrouvé et qui m'a fait revenir. C'est elle aussi qui a réussi à te faire venir vers moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. On lui doit beaucoup. Même si elle m'a fait du chantage, ça en valait la peine.

- Elle t'a fait du chantage ? Je n'en reviens pas !

- Oui, elle m'a dit que si je refuser de te voir, elle te dirai elle-même que je suis une vampire. Quitte à l'apprendre je préféré que ça vienne de moi. Si on allez la retrouver ?

- Tu sais où elle travaille ?

- Bien sur elle travaille à Poudlard je te signale, alors heureusement que je sais où elle travaille.

- Quoi ! A Poudlard ? Je croyais qu'elle travailler à St Mangouste pour devenir médicomages…

- Elle suis des cours avec Madame Pomfresh. Mais sinon oui, elle compte devenir médicomages, à ce que j'en sais.

- On y va tout de suite, je veux l'a voir !

- Bien, allons-y.

Retour à Poudlard. Un sourire sur les lèvres le survivant avance d'un pas enjoué. Quelques pas devant Severus. Les couloirs sont vides. Arrivée a l'infirmerie, Harry s'empresse d'entrée, il repère immédiatement Hermione. Celle-ci lui tourne le dos. Harry s'approche discrètement de l'apprentie et la prends dans ses bras.

- Hermione !

Celle-ci sursaute, mais au son de la voix de son ami, elle éclate de rire.

- Harry, du calme ! Je te signale qu'on est dans une infirmerie. Je vois que tu vas mieux. Monsieur.

Un léger signe de tête vers Severus.

- Au point où on en est vous pouvez m'appeler Severus.

- Mione, merci. Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu as fait tout ça pour moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. J'ai une dette envers toi maintenant. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Mione. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi…

- Tu exagères Harry !

- Non, Miss Granger. Merci. Sans vous je ne crois pas que j'aurais trouvé le courage d'aller le trouver. Par contre la prochaine fois que vous me faites du chantage, je peux vous promettre qu'il y aura des conséquences.

- Bien. Je retiens. Par contre vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. Je suppose que tu vas devenir son calice Harry.

- Oui. Je suis pressé et j'ai un peu peur. Tu te rends compte qu'il ressentiras mes émotions !

- Et oui Harry, tu ne pourras rien lui cacher !

Le soir venu, dans les quartiers tu professeur le plus craint, un évènement se prépare. En effet, Harry Potter s'apprête à devenir le calice de Severus Rogue. Ceux-ci sont installés dans la chambre à coucher de ce dernier.

- Allonge-toi. Je t'ai expliqué comment ça va se passer. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Severus se fit alors une coupure assez profonde au poignet qu'il présenta à Harry. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à une seconde à prendre le poignet dans sa main et à le porter à ses lèvres. Il vit même le soulagement apparaître sur le visage de Severus tandis qu'il buvait goutte à goutte. Quelques secondes plus tard Severus retira doucement son poignet et lécha sa plaie pour la faire cicatriser plus vite.

- Maintenant détends-toi, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant à moitié sur lui et en prenant ses poignets entre ses mains. Je te tiens juste pour que tu n'aies pas de mouvement de recul à cette nouvelle sensation, mais tout va bien se passer si tu me fais confiance.

- Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance. Vas-y je suis prêt…

Severus approcha finalement son visage du coup de Harry. Celui-ci senti la langue de Severus parcourir délicatement sa gorge, en y déposant quelques petits baisers au passage. Il tourna finalement la tête pour faciliter l'accès à sa carotide. Il senti alors une légère douleur dans le cou qui lui apprit qu'il venait de le mordre. Il poussa alors, sans pouvoir le retenir, un gémissement de pur plaisir. Severus, lui, était en train d'absorber délicatement ce breuvage offert par son bien aimé. Le corps de Harry était parcouru par des frissons de plaisir. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait si parfait, si paradisiaque... Il se sentait léger, en paix comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait enfin l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Severus, son vampire. Une fois fini, Severus passa délicatement sa langue sur sa peau où on pouvait apercevoir la morsure. Harry vit de la fierté dans les yeux de noir de se amour avant de se sentir partir droit dans les bras de Morphée. Il entendit à peine Severus lui murmurer :

- Dors maintenant Harry. Tout es parfait. Merci de ce que tu viens de faire…

Un baiser sur le front et Severus s'installa finalement à côté de son calice, le prenant dans ses bras. Leur première nuit en tant que vampire/calice.


	9. Comment une fin heureuse

_**Chapitre 9 : Comment une fin heureuse peut préparer à un nouveau drame.**_

Le mois d'Octobre était fini. Aujourd'hui 1er Novembre était le jour du mariage de Hermione et de Ron. Toute la famille et les amis étaient là. Y compris notre petit couple composé d'un vampire et de son calice. Tout était parfait. Plusieurs personnes dont madame Weasley, Ginny et même Harry laissèrent échapper quelques larmes. Quand à Severus, lui il sentait le bonheur de son calice. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Cela faisait qu'un mois et quelques jours que Harry était devenu son calice mais, parfois, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années.

Tout était parfait. Voldemort appartenait au passé. Severus et Harry était enfin réuni. Hermione était désormais une Weasley à part entière. Le monde de la magie était bien sur au courant de la condition nouvelle de leur héro. Un article était bien sur paru dans la gazette du sorcier. Contre toute attente, il n'y avait que des félicitations et des vœux de bonheur. Les journalistes tentaient parfois d'obtenir une interview, mais ils étaient repoussés sans aucune brusquerie.

Tout est parfait me dirais vous. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. En effet, personne ne se doutait que, dans un manoir, bien loin du lieu des réjouissances, un complot se tramait. En effet, tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas à Azkaban. Certains, par on ne sait quel miracle, avaient été blanchis. Et l'un d'entre eux était justement en train de mettre en place un plan pour prendre le pouvoir et tenter de prendre la place de son défunt patron, qui on peut l'avouer, ne lui manque pas tant que ça.

- Je l'aurais. Je ne ferrais pas les mêmes erreurs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi, je porterai le coup fatal à Harry Potter. De plus je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. J'aurai aussi se traître de Severus. Il nous a tous vendu. Je l'ai aurait… bientôt ils ne seront plus de ce monde… bientôt…

Fin

_On n'a plus qu'à souhaiter que nos chers amis se rendent compte au plus vite du danger qu'ils courent. Mais tous ça, c'est une autre histoire, et j'aurais le plus grand plaisir de vous la raconter…_


End file.
